halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmalyn-002
SPARTAN-002 was a SPARTAN-II Commando that served the UNSC before the Human-Covenant War. Number-002 was known as Emmalyn Clyne Sonata by birth, and Emmalyn Sonata after her conscription, The Beautiful Songstress by her comrades, or Emmy the Songtress by her closest friends. SPARTAN-002 was extremely proficient in Close Quarters Combat. History A Beginning Training A Beckoning Passing Legacy Personality/Appearance and Traits Overview Personality Appearance Emmalyn had a small and slim and curvy frame that immensely became popular with the boys. Her body had the appearance of an athletic runner coupled with a super model frame. Even though it seemed that she wasn't muscular at all, Emma had a somewhat large bosom and long slim legs and many of her comrades believed that if it weren't for her forced conscription, she would have eventually grown up to be an extremely beautiful and elegant women. One of her more prominent features was her face. Her face had an innocent aspect that gave Emmalyn is characterized by her lukewarm beauty, which often garnered the admiration of her male comrades during their SPARTAN Training. The admiration would grow more once they have reached into puberty. Many of the boys tried to get her to be their girlfriend but all of them resulted in failure as Emma personally refused all their advances, seeing them as brothers whilst preferring the company of her team, Justin-057 and Jasper-113. Cause of this refusal, many of the males grew jealous of her two friends but they eventually came to terms with them after her death. Emma was slightly pale and she sported medium length black hair that always seemed to flow in the wind and reddish brown colored eyes which seemed to have given her a playful yet sensitive look to her eyes. Emmalyn is never actually seen wearing MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour as she had passed away before receiving it. SPARTAN-002 was known to wear an entirely different outfit when compared to her SPARTAN companions. Her outfit gave her absolute freedom in combat but it was very risky to use due to the small amount of protection it offered. However, it is possible Emma constantly modified her outfit, probably adding thin layers of armour but just enough to not compromise her movement. Emma's outfit consisted of shorts with a black ribbon on each leg instead of a regular shorts, and she uses a modified bulletproof cape tied onto the shorts in a bow in the center. Emma wears a sleeveless white shirt underneath a sleeveless black bulletproof vest with a zipper. During combat, wears black gloves that is furthered augmented with metal paddings for added effect. Whenever she uses weapons, she wears the same outfit albeit its further changed to allow the usage of weapons and melee weapons. Traits Musical Prowress [[Video:An Example of Emma's Musical Prowress|thumb|230px|right|''"Just hearing Emmy's singing brings me to tears", Justin-057]] Weapons and Equipment Quotes and Conversations Trivia *''Sonata is Latin for "to sound", a reference to her beauty in music. *Emmalyn's appearance and skills is based on that of Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. *The music "sung" by Emmalyn is actually Tifa's Musical Score.